A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) usually comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module for providing backlight to the liquid crystal panel. Specifically, the liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate aligned with each other, as well as a liquid crystal layer located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The color filter substrate is provided with color resin and a black matrix. The color resin filters light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer, and thus generates light rays of three primary colors: red, green and blue. Such light rays of three primary colors: red, green and blue are mixed in different proportions, thereby exhibiting various colors and enabling full color display of the TFT-LCD. The black matrix shields stray light by a light-shielding region, and thus avoids light leakage between a periphery of a display region and pixels. Since light rays will be subjected to a light loss of up to 70% when impinging on the color resin, a conventional TFT-LCD has low light utilization efficiency.